Storm Hawks Meet Dean and Sam Winchester
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester get sent aboard the Condor and have to help the Storm Hawks to fight if they want to get home. Crossover of Storm Hawks and Supernatural. R&R!
1. Prologue

Okay, my first Storm Hawks story. And a crossover of two of my favorite shows. Supernatural and Storm Hawks!

Reviews would be nice.

R&R

And I don't own Storm Hawks or Supernatural.

Enjoy!

* * *

Driving down the highway near Denver Colorado, Dean commented, "Well Sammy. Find our next gig?" 

"Dean. I'm lookin' for the coordinates that Dad left. They're in a really tricky place. I can barely make it out." Snapped Sam.

"Geez, calm down Sammy. No need to get huffy." Dean replied. He saw the cops pulled up on a bridge. "Hey, I got us a gig. Let's check this one out."

"But Dad-" Sam started.

"And since when did you care what Dad said? C'mon. It's right here."

"Okay, where's my brother?"

"Dude. I'm normal."

"No, you'd go and follow Dad's orders no question."

"C'mon Sammy. This one's right here! We're practically on top of it! Let's check this one out."

Pouting, Sam agreed, "Alright. Fine. We can check it out."

Grinning as he took out a pair of fake Ids and handing one to Sam, Dean smirked, "Knew you'd have to give in to it Sammy."

"Dude. It's Sam. Sammy is a name for a chubby 12-year-old." huffed Sam as the brothers got out of the Black 1967 Chevy Impala.

Walking to the officers of the law, Dean asked, "What's the problem here?"

"Just be on your way. We're in the middle of an investigation." Replied the cop.

"We have to go on this bridge. Did we mention we were state officers?"

"I never knew this case was that severe. Well, just a man went missing. No trace of anything. Found his car here. It's too clean. No fingerprints, no nothing. We think a kidnapping."

"Well, that's what you always think."

"Excuse me?" interrogated the officer.

"Oh, nothin'. We'll just be leavin' then. It seems you got this under control." Dean told them and walked away with Sam behind him.

Getting back in the car, Sam informed, "Well, I saw some sulphur. Only mean one thin'."

"We got a demon in town. Well, let's find the fugly and send it back to where it came from." Grinned Dean. "Boy, do I like huntin'."

* * *

Pulling up in front of a depleted ancient wooden shack, Dean commented, "Seems like a demon hideout to me." 

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Sam sarcastically remarked.

Getting out of the Impala, Dean held up a small flask, and told Sam, "Well, we got some holy water. And you better have that exorcism ready."

Following his brother, the Winchesters crept into the building. Looking around the entrance, Sam reported, "It's quiet. It's way to quiet. Whoever this is, they're good. They know what they're doin'."

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared in front of them and grinned a nasty smile. "Welcome. Glad you can make it." He greeted. He saw the flask. "Holy water? Very unoriginal. Unlike me. I have many of my own tricks."

The Demon tapped an ancient and elaborate Chinese vase beside him that fell to the ground. Where Dean and Sam were, a black hole formed under them, that begun to suck them in. "Oops. Was that me? Did I hit that Chinese Vase that lead to somewhere else? Oh, I guess I did." Teased the Demon. "Well Boys. It was fun. Have fun wherever you land."

The last thing that the Winchester Brothers saw as they were sucked into the hole was the Demon laughing as he faded into a dark gray smoke and seeped through the floorboards, leaving them as they were completely in the hole.

* * *

Okay, Dean and Sam have left the building! 

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, I have nothing to comment about on this chapter.

I don't own Supernatural or Storm Hawks

R&R! And lots of reviews!

* * *

Landing on metal, Sam got up and held his head as he moaned, "God, what happened to us? And where'd we land?" 

Standing up, Dean growled, "Oh, this is just great. I've become a 3D cartoon! Sammy! Do you know how much that hurts! When you've become a 3D cartoon?!"

"Dude! I'm a cartoon too! Of course I know how it feels!"

"Well, when I catch up to that fugly again...he's gonna wish that he'd never been born!"

"Why? You're gonna exorcise him for this?"

"No. He's gonna get exorcised for my poor Impala! She's left all alone in the world! There's no one there to protect her! I'm never leavin' my poor Baby ever again! No matter what!"

"Dean! Get a grip on yourself! Let's try to find out where we are! Then, we can try to get home!"

"You make it sound all so simple College Boy!"

"Well, it is."

"Alright Einstein. Where are we?"

"That I don't know, but from the metal we're standin' on, I'd say that we're on some sorta ship."

"Oh, God. Please let it be anythin' but not in the air." Dean prayed.

"Dude. Don't be so scared. This is nothin' like we face everyday." pointed out Sam.

There was a loud alarm sound going off as blue and red lights flashing, Dean muttered, "Oh, this is bad...really bad."

* * *

Piloting the Condor, Stork heard the alarms go off. "Uh, Guys. We have intruders on the ship...there's going to be doom.""You guys stay here. Me and Radarr are gonna go check it out." Aerrow decided. 

Piper pointed out, "Aerrow. We don't know if they're Cyclonians or not. You're gonna need back up for this. And I'm coming with you."

"She's right. I'm coming too. You're gonna need my shooting skills." Agreed Finn.

"Um, okay then. Uh, Junko. Stay here and find something to do." Concluded Aerrow and Finn, Piper, and Radarr followed him as they left.

* * *

"Okay Sammy. This is gettin' bad. I think we're in the air." Guessed Dean and a small look of worry appeared on his face. 

"Dean. Relax. We'll be fine. Nothin' bad is gonna happen to us while we're up here. It's not like when we on that flight that had the demon on. It's alright." Sam reassured his older brother.

"Sammy! Stop treatin' me like a friggen' four year old!" snarled Dean.

Seeing three people and something that looked like a dog in front of them appear around the corner ahead of them, Sam gave a low whistle and declared, "Uh, Dean. This is gonna end badly."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, but we can take them." stated Dean. He saw the energy weapons in their hands. "Okay, this is going to be rather hard."

"Holy-" Sam started as a blue arrow shot towards him, and he narrowly dodged it.

As more shots of energy came flying at them, Sam and Dean dodged as many as they could until Sam took one hit straight in the center of his chest. As his younger brother collapsed beside him, Dean clenched his teeth as he curled his hands into fists and his hazel eyes flashed with fury. Charging at them, Aerrow took out his energy blades and performed his Sky Knight move, the Lightning Claw. Flying backwards into a wall, Dean had the wind knocked out of him as Sam stood back up, coughing. "Dean!" He shouted and rushed to his older brother.

Helping Dean onto his feet, Sam supported him with one of Dean's arms on his shoulder. The older Winchester brother's body was slightly limp from the attack, his arm almost like a rag doll. "Hey! What's your problem?!" bellowed Sam, moving towards the trio, dragging Dean with him as fast as he could.

"Why are you on our ship creeps?!" Finn interrogated, holding his energy crossbow aimed at Sam.

"Guys. Guys! Calm down! Let's try talking this out maturely." Suggested Piper as she stepped in between the two groups.

"Alright Piper. Okay, who are you and what are you doing on the Condor?" asked Aerrow.

"My name's Sam Winchester and this is my older brother, Dean," Sam started, lifting Dean's arm to acknowledge, "we actually have no clue where we are. The last thing we know is we were fightin' a demon and then got sucked into this hole and landed here. Where's here?

"The Condor. The Storm Hawks' ship."

"Come again."

"We're in Atmos, you know, with the terras and squadrons?"

"Uh...no not really. Never been here before."

Sighing, Aerrow asked, "Is your brother going to be alright?"

Sam answered, "Well, no, not really. I don't actually know what you hit him with or how he's doin'."

"Oh, sorry," Piper apologized "sort of a instinct here. I can see what I can do for him. After everything that happens here, you kinda attack first, ask questions later...sometimes..."

"So, uh, yeah. Kinda sorry for that." Aerrow also apologized as they watched Piper walk away to her crystal lab.

Starting to lose grip on Dean, Sam struggled to maintain a grip on the older brother and Aerrow put Dean's other arm around his shoulders as he helped Sam support Dean. "Thanks." Thanked Sam.

"Well, I owe you. I kinda used this move called the Lightning Claw and it hit him, so, yeah." Aerrow explained.

Looking Sam straight in the eye, Radarr gave an intimidating snarl. "Uh, can you sorta not make him growl at me. I kinda don't like that look he's got." requested Sam.

Ignoring him, Aerrow continued, "You should meet the rest of the crew...and we can figure out some way to make your brother better."

"I don't even know who you are!" mumbled Sam as he regained his grip on Dean.

Finn, Radarr, Sam and Aerrow, hauling Dean along with them, strolled to the cockpit of the Condor.

* * *

Still have nothing to comment on. Wait for it...oh poor Dean! How come he's the one who had to get injure?! Why cruel world?! Why?! 

Okay, reviews would be nice. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Update!

I don't own Storm Hawks or Supernatural

Enjoy and gimme a lot of reviews!

* * *

Entering the bridge of the Condor, Aerrow and Sam placed Dean on a chair when the elder Winchester brother slumped forward. "He's hurt bad. He's hurt really bad." Sam diagnosed.

Aerrow apologized, "You gotta understand that I'm sorry. I really am genuine sorry."

"It's alright. We get the point of it. We'd do the same thing." reassured Sam.

Piper came back carrying a red and white crystal and explained, "It's a First Aid Crystal. It should be able to make him better."

Piper held the crystal over Dean as the crystal began to grow and Dean's hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. "Sammy. Who kicked the stuffin' out of me?...cause I'm gonna waste them!" Dean ranted drowsily.

"Dean. It was an accident. We kinda freaked them out and they attacked us." intervened Sam.

"Who's they?" wondered Dean.

"Uh, Piper and Aerrow and a couple of other guys." Sam answered.

"Please Sammy! Lemme kill them! They could've killed me! Please Sammy Boy!" begged Dean and Sam pouted, causing the older Winchester brother to have one of his rare moments of silence.

"Oh, well, uh, that's really reassuring." Finn randomly commented.

"Well, so, umm, what…" Sam trailed off.

"Maybe they should've just killed me. After all, I'm sentenced to Hell in less than a year." Dean sighed.

"Dean…"

"What?"

"I nearly got a way out of your deal!"

"Sammy! You're not getting me out of it!" roared Dean.

"Dean! I don't care what you say! I'm getting you out of it!" Sam roared back.

"Hey! Guys! Don't argue!" Piper interrupted and both Winchesters became silent. "Okay, first of all, who are you again?"

"Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean."

"Well, I'm Piper of the Storm Hawks. And that's Aerrow, and that's Finn, and that's Junko, and that's Stork, and that's Radarr. You're on the Condor. Oh, and we're the Storm Hawks. Aerrow's our Sky Knight."

"Where are we?"

"Oh, right now, we just are going over Tropica. In Atmos. We're gonna go take care of some Cyclonian scum."

"Who?"

"Cyclonians? You know, the bad guys?"

"Uh, we're kinda new here so, not really."

"Oh, well, then the bad guys."

"Okay, so-"

"You guys can give us a hand! Can you fight?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay. We'll find you some sort of weapons. And we can probably get Stork to build you two skimmers." Began Piper. "It's the perfect plan! My best yet!"

"Uh, so I guess you make all the plans?" Sam guessed.

"Of course she does. She's our navigation and tactics officer and our crystal specialist. She's the best there is." Bragged Aerrow.

"Wait. Does this mean we fly? In the air?" questioned Dean.

"Of course!" Aerrow answered and Dean turned a sickly gray color. "What's his problem?"

Sam replied, "Well, he sorta has a small problem with flying."

"That means certain doom." Stork piped up.

"That's alright. We can always give him a hand." Reassured Piper. "Stork! Go build them some rides!"

"We're doomed." The merb repeated and he shuffled away.

"Well, I guess I can wrangle something up. I'm sure we got some spare weapons around here somewhere." Aerrow stated and he began to walk away.

"And I can go find some crystals that'll work." Piper declared and she too strolled away.

"Great. We're gonna be fighting something we never faced before." Sam ranted.

"And we're flying!" Dean exclaimed.

* * *

Wow. Dean and Sam against Cyclonians...this will be interesting. 


	4. Chapter 3

OMG! I finally updated this one! LOL!

And this is a second update in one day! (passes out from shock)

I don't own Storm Hawks or Supernatural

GImme those reviews and enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Dean.

"The plan? What plan? I don't have a plan!" Sam replied.

"With a Stanford education and a high school hook-up rate of 0.0, you think that'd you think of a plan." Dean grinned and Sam punched him in the shoulder.

The two brothers began to wrestle with each other from annoyance, but stopped almost instantly as they saw Aerrow watching them with a dropped jaw, causing an awkward silence. "Umm, I just came to say, that I managed to find a couple of handheld energy guns. I hope that it's okay for you guys to use." Aerrow coughed, breaking the silence.

Smiling, Dean took one of the energy guns and started, "Now this…" He cocked the gun and prepared to fire it. "Is somethin' I can live with."

Expertly handling, he quickly shoved it into the pocket of his jeans as Piper came back holding a crate of blue crystals. "Okay, I found a couple of Frost Crystals and one or two Paralyzer Stones. These puppies seem harmless, but they can add an extra kick!" she informed as Stork shuffled back.

"I made a couple of rides for you." He informed. The alarms went haywire and he looked through the periscope to see a Cyclonian carrier ship. "And that's our doom…I have my will in my room…"

Radarr pushed Sam and Dean at their knees, causing the Winchesters to start swearing as they followed the rest of the Storm Hawks. Standing in the hanger bank, Piper and Aerrow helped Sam and Dean onto their rides. "Hey, uh, Sammy? What are we supposed to do?" Dean whispered.

Sam whispered back, "Get it started. You're the automotive genius. You figure it out."

Seeing Aerrow start his engine when Dean was about to destroy his own ride to see how the heck this thing was built, Sam turned his handles and revved the engine, causing everyone to cover their ears. Following his little brother's suit, Dean revved the engine as well and Sam glared at him. Riding out of the Condor, Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks changed into flight mode while Dean and Sam's faces turned pale. Seeing Dean and Sam clueless at what to do and plunging into the Wastelands, Aerrow called, "Don't push down! Pull up!"

Following the young Sky Knight's instructions with closed eyes the brother's were soon flying alongside the rest of the Storm Hawks. Sam was cheering from the adrenaline rush as his face returned to its normal color while Dean's face turned the color of old porridge and was screaming from his fear of flying. "Hey, Sam isn't? What's his problem?!" Aerrow called to Sam.

Dean started, "Son of a bit-"

"Uh, my big brother, he has a couple of issues when it comes to flying." Answered Sam.

"Uh, okay. Well, shoot at the Talons on the red skimmers! And the really fat one of the heliscooter!" ordered Aerrow as he flew away to battle with the Dark Ace.

Checking that the gun was loaded, Sam took careful aim and fired a shot. A blue energy blast flew out of it and hit a Talon, causing them to fly off their skimmer, deploy their parachute, and float into the Wastelands.

"Whew! Dean! Relax! This is awesome!" Sam shouted.

Looking back at his older brother, he could see that Dean's fear was getting the better of him and a bead of sweat was sliding down from his forehead. There was maybe one way to get Dean out of this state and to go fight. "Dean Winchester wears-" Sam began and Dean came to his senses in an instant.

"You know what Sammy?! If there weren't any people that I had to kick their ass, I'd be kickin' yours!" Dean retorted.

Looking ahead, Dean saw Ravess flying towards him with her bow and arrow out. Sam looked at Dean's face and saw the elder brother was developing a look with a grin that caused Sam to warn, "Dean! We don't have time for your fun and games!"

"Oh, I mean, c'mon Sam! That chick…how can you not want to screw her?! That color hair, uptight looking, a perfectionist vibe…you have to be attracted to that. Remember in Tampa? That chick was just like her! Brr…" Dean remarked.

Ravess raced towards Dean before she suddenly skidded to a stop near him when she saw his face. She blushed a bright red color and let out a very girlish giggle as Dean flashed her a smile that would make any girl go gaga over him. "Dean! What?! Not right now!" Sam snapped.

"Aww, c'mon Sammy!" Dean remarked. "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain. Better start thinkin' with your downstairs brain more."

"Dude! Drop it already!"

"Not 'til I get to know her better in a physical way. I beat that we can exchange some useful information between us."

"Dean! This is serious!"

"I am being serious Sam!"

"Well, not your type of serious!"

"If you put it in that in your terms, I am not being serious until I screw that chick!" Dean snarled, luckily, Ravess not hearing anything that he said.

"Jerk." Sam finished with a pout before flying and taking out another Cyclonian Talon.

Flying up to Ravess, Dean started, "Well, I'm gonna be up front with you. You look like a real pistol."

Ravess giggled, "The name's Ravess. And what is your name? You absolutely handsome devil."

"Dean. Dean Winchester. Ravess huh? Wanna come home with me? I got oils."

"No, you come to my place. I got toys."

"Well, toys do triumph oils…what the Hell, let's get to your place!" Dean grinned.

"Follow me." giggled Ravess before flying away, teasing Dean in a way that was making him go crazy.

Suddenly, blue energy blasts shot from the Condor and Dean felt a jerk on the collar of his worn leather jacket. Letting out a wide range of swears, Dean looked helplessly at Ravess as she flew away with the Talons. At least he managed to get her interested in him

* * *

Dean! You sly dog! Already, you're trying to bang Ravess! And you don't even know her!

Gimme those reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

Another update!

I don't own Supernatural or Storm Hawks

My God, Dean and Sam are hot

Review!

* * *

Walking in the Condor, Aerrow shouted, "What were you doing?! What were you thinking?! What didn't you shoot her down?!"

"Who? Ravess?" Dean questioned. "Aww, I couldn't do that to her man. She's such a hot chick. I couldn't do somethin' like that to her. That's just cruel. I can't damage her in any way. Besides, we need each other for somethin' I can't discuss with innocent children like you kiddies."

Sam hinted, "If it's a act you saw, let's just say that you'd have to gouge your eyes out with a knife."

As they came into the main area, Piper informed, "Okay, this is best plan yet! This is officially the best plan ever! So, here's what we have to do. First, we're gonna have to infiltrate Cyclonia. Whatever Master Cyclonis has planned and has, or something, we'll take it and destroy it."

"Seems easy enough." Aerrow remarked.

Dean gave a grin and his eyebrow thing that Sam pouted at. "Hey, oh. What's your name? Piper! That is a brilliant plan! What the Hell are we waitin' for?! Let's get to Cyclonia!" Dean insisted with his grin still on his face.

Pulling his older brother out of earshot of Piper, Aerrow, and the other Storm Hawks, Sam slapped Dean over the head. "What the Hell was that for Sammy?!" Dean hissed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude, take this seriously! We have to get home!" Sam scolded and pouted at Dean.

"I am takin' this seriously. C'mon. I can't leave yet. I can't leave Ravess all alone like that. Think of how much that'd break her heart. I only got a few months left. I gotta make the best of it Sammy. I made a promise to her. I can't do that."

"Dean. Remember what Ruby-"

"I don't give a crap about what Ruby says. We should've killed her when we had the chance."

"With what? The Colt? The gun she fixed for us?"

"Of course!"

"Dean. We have to find a way out of here. We go to Cyclonia all business. We can find the way home there. I don't care what happens between you and Ravess, but we have to get home and kill some demons and other scary creatures."

"But, uh, I can't I leave Ravess like that…she'll be depressed…"

"You can go tell Ravess that it didn't work out."

"Dude. Come on. Just because you don't get laid at all, doesn't mean the rest of us don't need it. Come on, you know you want to."

"Dean…"

"What? It's true!"

"Okay. Fine. That's enough. Let's just find a way home and get out of here." Sam finished and gave a puppy dog pout.

"Okay. Fine." Dean agreed. "I'll take this seriously."

Walking back to the Storm Hawks, Stork eyed Sam and diagnosed, "I think that he has Brain Maggots. Makes him have delusions that he thinks are visions when he's just going crazy. We'll all have to get tested."

Dean suppressed a snicker and Sam glared at Dean before stepping on Dean's foot hard. "What was funny?" Junko asked. "Why did you try to laugh? What was funny about that?"

"Oh, it's just a joke from a memory. Have to be a family member to get it." Dean smiled. "Sammy was right it the middle of it. Weren't cha Sammy?"

"Oh, Sammy." Finn commented. "That's a cool nickname. Sammy. Has a nice ring to it. I wish I had a nickname like that."

"It's Sam! No one, calls me Sammy, except for Dean." sneered Sam, glaring at Finn. "He's the only one allowed to call me that."

Terrified from Sam's response, Finn stammered, "Uh, I'll just be in my room then. If you need me, I'll be there."

Quickly, he took off and Dean remarked, "Well, you certainly have a way with children."

Aerrow frowned and hissed, "And we don't like being called children!"

Dean noticed Aerrow's hand go towards an energy blade and they saw beads of nervous sweat forming on the elder Winchester's forehead as he responded, "Sorry man. That's cool. I'll just go over here and be quiet…"

Shuffling away from them, Dean sat on the couch and was keeping a close eye on Aerrow's energy blades while being unusually dead silent. Sam's eyes were full of tears as he tried to disguise his laughing as coughing, which he could tell made Dean seriously ticked. When the Storm Hawks' backs were turned, he gave Sam a one fingered gesture and mouthed a swear. Sam still held back a laugh and asked, "Hey, uh, guys. How soon before we arrive?"

"Right now. We're here." Piper answered and Sam looked outside at the dark sky and storms. "Welcome to Cyclonia."

* * *

Stork carefully landed them into a secluded landing dock, letting them all get off before zooming away before the Cyclonians could detect them. Piper instructed, "Okay. Sam and Dean. You have to be alert and stay with us. We have to keep a low profile."

Silently, they began to weave their way through the corridors of Cyclonia, avoiding almost all of the Cyclonian Talons that came their way. One spotted them, set off the alarm, and right now, everybody was in a huge dog fight. Soon, with a couple of bruises and cuts as battle scars, the Storm Hawks and Winchesters came out victorious before continuing on their way. Hearing footsteps, Dean looked to see it was Ravess going into her quarters. Looking at the group to see they were moving forward, Dean muttered, "Sorry Sammy. You know me."

Sneaking off, he gave Ravess a smile, causing her to go completely gaga. "You came! I didn't think you would!" she remarked, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Stopping the kiss, Dean replied, "I was always gonna come." He began to kiss her again. "You said you had toys."

Giggling, Ravess pulled him into the room and quietly, closed the door. Soon, they could hear a mattress squeaking and a series of moans of pleasure. Hearing a door close, Sam's head perked up and he stopped. Another door beside him opened and he hid against the wall until a Talon walked out, followed by the Dark Ace. When they had passed and luckily, not noticed him, Sam gave a pout. The Storm Hawks were nowhere in sight and he had no clue how to find them or navigate through Cyclonia. And to add to the problem, Dean had snuck off and Sam had no idea where he went. Seeing the door from the room was still opened, Sam peeked inside. Standing on an altar, was a vase, identical to the one that sent them here. Looking around, he quickly snuck into the room, closed the doors, and barricaded them. Hiding in shadows, he saw that there was no one in the room and there was no security system around the vase. Apparently, they thought this was worthless. "This is too easy. It's gotta be a trap." He thought.

However, having no other option, he quickly grabbed the vase and there was a huge thud as someone attempted to break down the door. Scanning the area for escape options, he saw he was trapped as the door broke down. Mouthing a swear as the invader came into the room, Snipe shouted, "What are you doing here?! I'm going to smash you like a bug!"

* * *

Ohh, you know Dean had to go and meet Ravess

Sam is gonna give Snipe such as ass kicking fight

Give the reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

Kick his ass Sam!

I don't own Storm Hawks or Supernatural

Review please!

* * *

Snipe charged at Sam who rolled out of the way just in time as Snipe's energy mace was whipped at him. Carefully placing the vase where they couldn't hit it, Sam dodged another attack and blocked a hard punch with his arm. Falling from the force of the punch, Snipe grinned as he prepared to deliver the finishing blow. Reacting quickly, Sam tripped Snipe with his legs, causing Snipe to crash to the ground. Sitting on top of Snipe, he delivered two of the hardest punches he could throw at Snipe's thick head, starting to give the huge man the trace of a bloody nose. About to throw another punch at Snipe's head again, Snipe picked him up by the throat, tossed Sam across the room, wiped the small amount of blood, and stood back up as Sam hit a cupboard. Getting back up and wiping a bloody nose and spitting out some blood, Sam quickly looked around the fighting ring. Taking out his energy gun, he took careful aim with it at Snipe. Firing a shot, it zoomed past Snipe and hit the chain of something on the wall behind him. Snipe laughed, "Hahaha! You missed me!"

A chandelier over Snipe's head was released from the chain being broken and before he knew it, it had trapped the enormous and unintelligent Neanderthal. "And just so you know…I never miss my target." finished Sam and spat out some more blood

Scooping up the vase, the younger Winchester brother dashed out of the room as fast as he possibly could run. Now, he had to find Dean, who could be anywhere around here.

Opening the door, Dean exited the room, Ravess following him. Straightening his worn brown leather jacket, Ravess' face was flushed and her magenta hair was completely out of its proper place. Giving her a sexy grin, she went gaga over him and nearly fell onto the ground. Pulling her into a passionate and extremely heated kiss, they immediately stopped as they heard a man shout, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! To my girlfriend?!"

Turning to face the noise, they saw the Dark Ace stalking towards them and Dean mouthed a swear. Dean exclaimed, "Ravess?! You had a boyfriend?! Why didn't you say so?!"

Dark Ace stopped beside them and Ravess informed, "Dark Ace. We broke up. Remember?"

"Ravess. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Dark Ace pleaded.

Taking a minute to think, Ravess gave a dreamy look to the feared Cyclonian Warrior and answered, "Of course. I could never stay mad at you Dark Ace."

Glaring at Dean, Dark Ace commented, "Now, I can kick your ass."

"You fugly son of a bitch!" Dean called and Dark Ace took out his energy blade, causing Dean to swear some more. "Fugly son of a bitch!"

Sprinting away, swearing his head off, even worse than normal, Dean almost collided into his younger brother, nearly knocking them both down. Sam exclaimed, "Dean?! Where were you?!"

Racing beside Sam, Dean asked, "Sammy! Good to see ya. Why are you runnin'? And watcha holdin' there Sammy?"

"The vase that sent us here. And from the guy chasin' us."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Sammy. Kinda my fault."

"Dean. Please tell me you and Ravess didn't…"

"Oh yeah!"

"Get your ass moving then!"

"Sammy. It was worth it. Sammy. She did things I never thought were even possible."

"Jerk." Sam hissed.

Dean responded, "Bitch."

Turning down another hall, they skidded to a stop as several Cyclonian Talons blocked them, their weapons aimed and ready to blast them. A red energy blast from behind them, courtesy of Dark Ace's long energy blade, hit Sam's feet, causing him to lose his grip on the vase and for it to shatter into a million pieces at their feet. A black pit formed underneath the Winchesters, causing them to swear like mad as they were sucked down the pit to God knows where

* * *

Oh no! Where are they going now?!

Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Where are Sam and Dean?!

I don't own Supernatural or Storm Hawks

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Shot into the air, both of the Winchester brothers began to swear until they slammed into a dusty floor, still swearing but not as bad. Getting onto his feet, Sam grabbed his left forearm and guessed, "Hey. Dean. I think some retarded son of a bitch I fought broke my arm. I think I have a couple of splinters in my face too."

"We'll get them checked out Sammy. You're just too fragile." Dean remarked before looking around and standing up." Hell Sammy! We're home! Well, not home exactly. We're in the same crappy house…I think."

Sam pointed out, "We're just back in the place that sent us there. You know, the demon. That fugly son of a bitch?"

"Whatever. Let's get a beer or two to celebrate Sammy." Dean suggested

Walking out of the archaic building, Sam questioned, "Are we gonna go after that fugly?"

Getting into his car, his beloved 1967 black Chevy Impala, Dean responded, "Probably long gone. Won't be easy to track the son of a bitch again." He rubbed the steering wheel. "I missed you Baby."

Also getting into the car, Sam teased, "Do you two want to get a room or somethin'?"

"Aww, don't listen to him Baby. He just doesn't understand us." Dean reassured as he continued to rub the steering wheel. He started the engine and drove onto the slick highway. "Aww, isn't that sound nice Sammy? Listen to her purr. Have you ever heard something so beautiful?"

Sam pouted and repeated, "So, do you two want a room already?"

Dean remarked, "Sammy. I am sick of this attitude. That's why I always got the extra cookie." He gave a small grin. "Ready to mix some whiskey and yager again Sammy? Maybe even a little tequila?"

"Bite me." Sam hissed back and punched Dean in the shoulder who punched him back. "And don't forget about that woman in white."

Seconds after he finished speaking, Dean had popped a cassette into the stereo and now, the stereo turned up full volume to AC/DC. It was great to have things back to normal…or at least by the Winchester standards of normal. After all, their version of normal was screwed up.

* * *

Well, everything's back to normal. That's the end I guess.

Review please!


End file.
